Supply chain management refers to the management of businesses and organizations involved in the provision of product and service packages required by end customers. Proper supply chain management is essential to the success of businesses and organizations that deal with the transportation of goods and products over a wide geographic area. Transport and logistics management is a part of supply chain management that provides for the organized movement of goods and products in a supply chain, from their point of origin to their point of use. Effective transport and logistics management enables an efficient flow of goods and products in a supply chain in order to satisfy customer needs and reduce overhead costs.
Transport and logistics providers, such as trucking companies and other types of transporters, have to deal with inefficiencies in trip planning and supply chain logistics. Presently, those providers that rely on and/or provide transport and logistics services can utilize supply chain monitoring tools to collect and determine the physical location and status of goods through a supply chain. For example, goods and/or conveyances of goods can be tagged using radio frequency identifiers or other tagging technologies, such as global positioning satellite technology. The physical location of the goods or conveyances thereof can then be tracked, thus allowing for timely access to location information and status of the goods in the supply chain. Stoppage time or time required to perform workflow tasks at physical locations in the supply chain can also be tracked.
However, current supply chain monitoring tools only track stoppage time or time required to perform workflow tasks, and do not provide sufficient information for a transport and logistics provider, or other entities, to determine and/or remedy actual causes of delays or inefficiencies in the supply chain. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for attributing workflow activities and stoppage time to relevant locations or entities in a supply chain and providing workflow statistics specific to the locations and/or the entities.